How Will They Cope?
by Spankings Aren't Sexy
Summary: Set just after the episode "Jody Jackson" in Series 3 episode 11, AN OLD FACE TRACY KNOWS MAKES A RETURN, HOW WILL THE RESIDENTS PARTICULARLY ELEKTRA AND JOHNNY COPE WITH THE UPHEAVAL? PLEASE NOTE, CONTAINS ELEKTRA/JOHNNY. PLEASE REVIEW!


AN OLD FACE TRACY KNOWS MAKES A RETURN, HOW WILL THE RESIDENTS PARTICULARLY ELEKTRA AND JOHNNY COPE WITH THE UPHEAVAL? PLEASE NOTE, CONTAINE ELEKTRA/JOHNNY. PLEASE REVIEW!

It was 7am when the doorbell began to ring throughout Elmtree House, Tracy hurried down the stairs to answer it. The ringer was impatient and continually pressed the bell, over and over, becoming increasingly annoyed and Tracy fumbled with the lock. The bell had woken Gus and aroused Mike and Gina who were sorting through files in the preparation for the care worker's (who was spending two weeks there during Mike and Gina's course visit later on. The three of them gathered round Tracy as she opened the door to see…

"Elaine The Pain"

"Tracy Beaker"

"What are you doing here?" They chorused

"I work here" They each replied

"What? You're gonna be the temp. head care worker? Fat chance! Anyway, you can't be you're a social worker…" Tracy laughed

"Eh, excuse me Ms Temper Tantrums of a Two Year Old Beaker, I see you still show little respect for your elders, you'll have to buck up your ideas if I'm going to be working here!"

"Her name's just Tracy," Gus interjected, "Are you Elaine "The Pain" Boyack from Tracy's book?"

"Yes, yes this is Elaine" Mike smiled, both he and Gina found this quite amusing, "We thought we'd make it a special surprise for you Tracy" Tracy groaned

"Ahh yes I had heard about your book, of course it's a little lower end for me…" fortunately the telephone rang and stopped any further conflict. When Mike came back from answering it he looked a little anxious,

"Gina your stuff is all here, as is mine. I've just received a call saying that we need to be going as quickly as possible because our flight has been put forward due to an accident on the runway. We will have to leave now!"

The next ten minutes was a flurry of loading and Tracy promising to say good bye to the kids, until Gina and Mike drove off and left Tracy alone with Elaine (Gus having since retreated to his room due to the chaos). Elaine walked briskly back in to the house,

"Ms Beaker, you will inform the residents of a house meeting at 10.30, all will be dressed present and correct…"

"But Elaine it's a Tuesday in the summer hols, we have a pool tournament plan….2

"10.30 and it's Ms Boyack to you"

_**Tracy's POV**_

_Wow, Elaine had really changed, but whether for better or for worse it was still difficult to tell. I let all the children know about the meeting and despite grumblings from the usual suspects i.e. Elektra and Tyler, I thought we might just be able to pull through the two or so weeks…_

Everyone was there at 10.30, other than Elektra, Elaine handed out name badges and told each child to write their real name on there and then stand in age order from youngest to oldest, right to left. Elektra wandered in casually at 10.45, the others had been stood in a line for the best part of ten minutes.

"And where have you been young lady?" questioned Elaine she was greeted by a raised eyebrow from Elektra, "Not right now, I WILL deal with you later. Take this badge, and write your name on it then pin it to your front." Elektra wrote her name but before she could put it on Elaine stopped her, "Elektra? What's your _real_name?"

"S'Mandy" yelled Tyler, "All right then I shall write that on for you Mandy, as you seem unable to follow simple instructions. In fact, you are unsuitable I am afraid, the blue hair must go."

"It's Elektra and the blue hair stays. Got it?"

"It's Mandy and the blue hair has to go. Got it?" Elaine retorted, "I will fetch the necessary implements, tale a seat here on this couch" she left.

"Tracy, who is this?" Whined Harry and Carmen together.

"It's Elaine The Pain from Tracy's book" said Gus

"But YOU said she was a pushover" said Tee accusingly

"The blue hair stays" Elektra repeated

"She was, must have changed her being a care worker…" Tracy trailed off as Elaine re-entered with scissors and a bobble.

"You're not going anywhere NEAR MY HAIR WITH THAT!" Elektra's voice reached a yell and she kicked the coffee table over. Elaine came closer and sat Elektra down,

"Oh yes I am, and you will be punished don't make it worse for yourself. One more work and you and him (she pointed to Johnny) will lap the garden… fifty times!"

"You wouldn't dare..." the words were a snarl

"Oh I'm going to and you can forget TV, computer, mobiles, PlayStation, going out for two weeks if you carry on like a spoilt Ms Beaker!"

"Well done MANDY!" Johnny shouted. Elektra relented, knowing they were only extensions anyway and unclipped them.

"On second thought, with an attitude like that young lady you can forget them anyway."

"You're a $**£$*£ muppet"

"Elektra!" Tracy cautioned

"No, no, no! Let me deal with Mandy!"


End file.
